M8: Mafia vs Capcom
Capcom characters vs. classic mafia movie characters. A twist on the Marvel Vs. Capcom fighting games. The Roles SILVER SCREEN MAFIA (3 Mafia) All Silver Screen Mafia will have access to a method of communication during the night. The Godfather: shows up as being on the Capcom team when investigated. When the Mafia are undecided at the end of night, the Godfather's preference for the kill takes precedence. The Saboteur: can nominate one player per night, as long as the Saboteur is not in play. That player's actions that night will be sabotaged, and they will act as a Regular for that night. However, they will discover the character that sabotaged them, and police will be called to prevent three consecutive acts of sabotage on any one player. The Launderer: '''will receive Z5,000 every night they are in play. They may, once per night, direct their Zenny into one of the following fronts: *Legitimate Private Investigations: An investment of Z2,500 will uncover the role of one player. For instance, if the Launderer order himself investigated, he will receive a fortune cookie containing the word "Launderer". *Montana Security: An investment of Z7,500 will buy one nominated player protection from any K.Os (but not lynches) for one night and day. *The Out-of-Towners: An investment of Z15,000 will prevent all night actions for that night, other than your team's. All players will be notified in the game thread that the Out-of-Towners have been called. '''The Fighter: will fill their combo meter by 1/3 every night they are in play. When the combo meter is full, they may perform an Ultra Move, causing a K.O. on any player they nominate. The Ultra Move may be performed at any time, even during the day. The Mafia win when nothing can prevent their victory. THE SECRET BOSS (1 Secret Boss) The Secret Boss may nominate one player to K.O. every night. Any investigation on the Secret Boss on nights the Secret Boss does not attempt a K.O. will return that the Secret Boss is on the Capcom faction as a Regular, and as a specific character from a Capcom game. (The Secret Boss will be told which character they will appear to be.) The Secret Boss also has protection from stalemates. The Secret Boss wins when nothing can prevent their victory. CAPCOM UNIVERSE (12 Capcom) The Fighter has Immunity: they are immune to K.O.s, hits and stalemates. They may give up Immunity to attempt a Climactic K.O. on a player they nominate. Once two nights have passed since attempting the K.O., their Immunity will return. The Tracker '''may, once a night, set up a camera. That night, the Tracker will be notified of any actions taken by that player during the night. The camera will only last for that night. The Tracker may give up their Camera powers to start a Full-Scale Investigation. If you do this, you will be notified of every night action that takes place that night, but not who was involved. (If two or more players perform the same action, you will only learn that multiple players performed the action, but not a number.) Once two nights have passed, your cameras will become available. '''The Avenger will K.O. the player that K.O.s them, will K.O. the mafia player in play if night killed, and if lynched, will K.O. the last person to vote for them. The Avenger has protection from stalemates. The Avenger's character and role will be made public when they die. The Lovers may communicate privately amongst themselves. There will always be either two or no Lovers. If one Lover dies, the other Lover will become either a Grieving Inspector or a Grieving Socialite (which they become is determined at the start of the game). The Grieving Inspector may, each night phase, investigate a player, finding out their faction. (For instance, if you investigate yourself, you will discover that you are "Capcom".) The Grieving Socialite '''may, each night phase, investigate a player, finding out their character. (For instance, if you investigate the Aspirer, you will receive the result "Dan Hibiki".) '''The Lawyer may, each night phase, nominate a player for Police Protection. That player will be immune to night hits and K.O.s for that night. In addition, during the day, the Lawyer may give up their Protection ability to raise an Objection: the player with the most votes will be cross-examined, revealing their faction. Doing so will reset the votes and extend the day phase by 48 hours. Once three nights have passed, their Police Protection ability will return. The Aspirer may, once per night, nominate a player. All other players are Regulars; they have no special powers, but may have protection from stalemates. Dramatis Personae Mafia *namelessentity (Lau, from The Dark Knight; the Launderer) *Karzac (John "Johnny Sack" Sacramoni, from The Sopranos; the Saboteur) *kaisel (Ryu, from Street Fighter; the Mafia Fighter) Secret Boss Javex (Albert Wesker, from Resident Evil) Capcom *shivam (Ken Masters, from Street Fighter; the Capcom Fighter) *dwolfe (Jill Valentine, from Resident Evil; the Tracker) *Loki (Niko Bellic, from Grand Theft Auto IV; the Avenger) *botticus (MegaMan Volnutt, from Mega Man Legends; the Lover Inspector) *Adam (Tron Bonne, from Mega Man Legends; the Lover Socialite) *Byron (Phoenix Wright, from Ace Attorney; the Lawyer) *JohnB (Dan Hibiki, from Street Fighter; the Aspirer) *spineshark (Arthur, from Ghosts and Goblins; a Regular) *Umby (Nathan Spencer, from Bionic Commando; a Regular with protection from stalemates) *SDMX (Dante, from Devil May Cry; a Regular) *Paul le Fou (Joe, from Viewtiful Joe; a Regular) *Luana (Amaterasu, from Okami; a Regular) The Game Day 1: Lynched spineshark (tie with shivam) (Arthur, from Ghosts and Goblins) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=913766&postcount=228 Night 1: Mafia nightkill dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=915620&postcount=229 Day 2: Lynched Javex (Albert Wesker, from Resident Evil) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=917823&postcount=382 Night 2: Mafia nightkill shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=919465&postcount=383 Day 3: Lynched Luana (Amaterasu, from Okami) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=921879&postcount=462 Night 3: Mafia nightkill Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=923026&postcount=463 Day 4: Lynched namelessentity (Lau, from The Dark Knight - Mafia) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=925930&postcount=631 Night 4: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=927036&postcount=633 *Mafia nightkill Adam *Umby KOs Umby Day 5: *kaisel KOs botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=928165&postcount=707 *Lynched kaisel (Ryu, from Street Fighter - Mafia) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=929235&postcount=733 Night 5: Mafia nightkill JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=930873&postcount=734 Day 6: Lynched Karzac (Johnny Sack, from The Sopranos - Mafia) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=934254&postcount=751 Awards Town MVP: I think I have to go for the lovers(For future-people-reading: Adam and botticus) on this one. SDMX and Paul only chimed up at the end, while you two were constantly on the ball. Town Questionable Actions Caused By Not Reading The Rules Award: Loki and Shivam. Seriously, you guys. I'd give you a pass if Merus and I left it ambigous, but we did make the way that the in-play system worked clear before the game started. Mafia MVP: Karzac. I have no idea what caused the town to ignore you as long as they should - maybe your new player status? - but as it is, you were the definite MVP of your team. Mafia Oddly Effective Behaviour Award: All three of you. I reccomend everybody looks at exactly how much each mafia member contributed, and how many people noticed it or pressed on their case for it. Awesome Flavor Award: Javex. I was sad when you died, because it meant no more flavour from you We're Really Sorry Award: Javex, of course. Unluckiest Death Award: dwolfe. You've been killed night 1 quite a few times, but I don't think you'd've won so much for the town in any other game by staying alive. Overlooking Essentials Award: Myself. How I had not thought to ask Merus for the exact wording of the rules and role PMs after we finished the setup... Deciding MVPs by Yourself Award: Me again. Merus can make his own list! Private Chats Mafia Nightchat http://www.quicktopic.com/45/H/K4Yy45wFZLJu Lovers Servchat http://www.quicktopic.com/45/H/KUCL2iZhBXY/ Category:Games